


Spaniels = Friendship Givers

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dog Walking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood meet whilst dog walking about five years after their time at Hogwarts ended.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Spaniels = Friendship Givers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



It was a slightly overcast day in Muggle London. Not many people were out and about as it was early. The time when only joggers or dog walkers were awake. One such dog walker was known to the magical community as part of ‘The Golden Trio’. Hermione walked her dog the same route each morning like clockwork. 

“Come on Merlin” Hermione spoke to her companion as they were walking along the street. He was only a puppy so hadn’t quite gotten the hang of going on walks and not running across the roads. It was at this moment that he saw another dog and started pulling on the lead, almost pulling Hermione over. She stumbled and looked down to see her Merlin sniffing another dog and wagging his tail excitedly. 

“Hermione...is that you? It has been a long time” Whipping her head up Hermione looked into the face of Luna. She was wearing an extravagant outfit as always, this time she was wearing a pearl necklace which looked like blueberries. Furthermoe, she didn’t look like she had aged at all. 

“Luna!” Hermione exclaimed whilst throwing her arms around her “It’s good to see you, I didn’t know you had a dog or that you were out and about in London”. Their hug was short but seemed to convey so much emotion. Both woman stepped away from each other then when their dogs started barking. There was nothing to worry about though as both dogs were getting along and wanting to play with each other.

“There must not be any nargles out today” Luna stated before continuing “It would be cruel to keep them apart now, we should walk the same route tomorrow”. 

Hermione nodded and couldn’t help but think that was one of the most understandable things Luna had ever said. This was due to both of their dogs getting along so well and being the same breed. They were both springer spaniels. Hermione had a better idea then “Instead of meeting up tomorrow how about having a coffee together now?” 

“Yes, I would like that and I’m sure Morgana would love that too”


End file.
